Jedi Oscuro
thumb|right|250px|L'[[Imperatore Galattico|Imperatore Palpatine conferisce il titolo di Jedi Oscuro a Xecr Nist e Tedryn-Sha.]] I Jedi Oscuri, noti anche come Jedi "Caduti" sono individui sensibili alla Forza, spesso ex-Jedi, che scelgono di rifiutare il lato chiaro della Forza e/o di seguire quello oscuro. Sebbene in origine con il termine "Jedi Oscuri" ci si riferisse agli Jedi che cedettero al lato oscuro, con tale titolo si possono indicare anche gli individui sensibili alla Forza che non hanno ricevuto un addestramento Jedi ma che iniziarono invece le loro carriere sotto un altro Jedi Oscuro. In alcuni casi, il termine Jedi Oscuro include anche individui "artificialmente" sensibili alla Forza che servono il lato oscuro, come i Rinati ed i Shadowtrooper. Si crede che il primo Jedi Oscuro fosse stato Xendor, che è stato il primo membro dell'Ordine Jedi a cadere. Altri precursori sono Ajunta Pall ed altri, i quali, dopo i Cento Anni di Oscurità, furono esiliati dallo spazio della Repubblica Galattica e divennero gli antichi progenitori dei Signori dei Sith. Il termine Jedi Oscuro divenne noto anche durante la Grande Guerra Sith e la Guerra Civile Jedi, quando degli Jedi caduti si posero al servizio rispettivamente di Exar Kun e della coppia Darth Revan e Darth Malak. Migliaia di anni dopo, dei Signori dei Sith come Palpatine rispolverarono il termine assegnandolo come titolo a degli agenti al loro servizio. Quelli controllati dal Miraluka Jerec divennero noti come i Sette Jedi Oscuri. Descrizione e rapporti con i Sith Nonostante il fatto che entrambi i gruppi si servono del lato oscuro della Forza, gli Jedi Oscuri ed i Sith non sono la stessa cosa, sebbene il primo gruppo di Jedi Oscuri includeva i predecessori dei Signori dei Sith dell'antico Impero Sith. thumb|left|200px|Un Maestro del lato oscuro in quella che sembra una posizione della forma [[Forma III: Soresu|Soresu.]] Jedi Oscuro è un termine generico che descrive gli usufruitori del lato oscuro (siano essi Jedi caduti o che hanno abbandonato l'Ordine) che utilizzano i poteri della Forza ed una spada laser, ma che non sempre fanno parte di una specifica organizzazione; laddove invece il termine Sith fa riferimento ad un culto o ideologia ben precisi. Alcuni Jedi Oscuri sono alleati dei Sith o di altre organizzazioni, mentre altri sono dei solitari. Essendo essi solitamente pericolosi, instabili e perfidi, gli Jedi Oscuri raramente formano dei gruppi ben organizzati per espandere il loro seguito e potenziare le loro forze. Una ben nota eccezione fu il Jedi Oscuro Miraluka Jerec ed il suo seguito di tirapiedi. Quello dei Sith è un ordine che segue il proprio codice, che studia la propria storia, le proprie abilità e tecniche, che possiede segreti come l'alchimia Sith e la manipolazione dei Midi-chlorian. Inoltre, dopo che venne stabilita la Regola dei Due, l'Ordine dei Signori dei Sith venne limitato a soli due membri: un maestro ed il suo apprendista, laddove gli Jedi Oscuri non hanno invece alcuna orgnizzazione ed alcuna limitazione di questo genere. I Sith spesso seducono degli Jedi Oscuri spingendoli a lavorare per loro senza garantire loro alcuna conoscenza delle tecniche Sith. Nonostante ciò la maggior parte degli Jedi Oscuri era ben disposta a servire i Sith, vedendo tale scelta come un'opportunità per espandere la loro conoscenza della Forza. Come i Sith, di solito essi usano spade laser dalla lama rossa, ma sono anche noti per aver utilizzato una vasta gamma di altri colori. Molti usufruitori del lato oscuro, come ad esempio il Conte Dooku, considerano il potere di un Jedi Oscuro come nulla in confronto con quello di un Sith. Altri individui, come Darth Fener, praticavano sia tecniche Sith che da Jedi Oscuro. Secondo Dooku, una differenza principale tra gli Jedi Oscuri ed i Sith è che i Sith non conoscono la paura. Storia degli Jedi Oscuri L'Era della Vecchia Repubblica thumb|right|175px|Un team di Jedi Oscuri agli ordini di [[Darth Malak ingaggiano battaglia con Bastila Shan.]] Il Primo Grande Scisma ed i primi Jedi Oscuri Dopo la fondazione dell'Ordine Jedi, iniziarono ad apparire delle divisioni all'interno della sua struttura, che portarono infine al Primo Grande Scisma (circa 24.500 BBY), dove un certo numero di Jedi vennero scoperti a studiare il lato oscuro della Forza. Lo Jedi Oscuro Xendor e coloro che lo seguivano si allearono con la maestra di Teräs Käsi Arden Lyn ed i suoi Seguaci di Palawa da Bunduki. and her Followers of Palawa from Bunduki. In una battaglia, Xendor venne ucciso, il Maestro Jedi Awdrysta Pina fermò il cuore di Arden utilizzando il morichro, e Lyn uccise Pina con un talismano Kashi Mer. Dopo la guerra, il resto dei dissidenti, noti come le Legioni di Lettow, vennero sconfitti. Il Secondo Grande Scisma ed i Cento Anni di Oscurità Per i successivi diciassette millenni, le crisi che vedevano coinvolti dei Jedi Oscuri furono piuttosto isolate. Un esempio è fornito dal Cavaliere Jedi di nome Halbret che intorno al 11.500 BBY raggruppò un contingente di Cavalieri Jedi per sconfiggere un potente Jedi Oscuro che aveva schiavizzato la specie nota come Kathol. Intorno al 7000 BBY però scoppiò una seconda guerra tra gli Jedi e gli Jedi Oscuri che durò un centinaio d'anni. Gli Jedi Oscuri vennero infine sconfitti nella Battaglia di Corbos ed esiliati nelle più remote propaggini dello spazio. Questi esuli atterrarono sul pianeta Korriban, schiavizzarono la razza nativa dei Sith, finendo col mescolarsi con essi, ed infine crearono una nuova organizzazione basata sulla Forza che avrebbe afflitto la Galassia per millenni: il culto Sith. L'Età d'Oro dei Sith e la Grande Guerra dell'Iperspazio Dopo la loro sconfitta durante le prime Guerre Civili Jedi, chiamate Grandi Scismi, gli aderenti al lato oscuro della Forza lasciarono lo spazio della Repubblica e si stabilirono sul mondo di Ziost dove essi regnarono come déi i barbarici Sith dalla pelle rossa. Col tempo, gli Jedi Oscuri ed i nativi Sith sensibili alla Forza si incrociarono tramite l'utilizzo dell'alchimia Sith e divennero un unico popolo. I Sith riuniti formarono un impero immensamente ricco e potente costruito sulla stregoneria e sulla tecnologia imbevuta del lato oscuro, con tutta probabilità adattata dalle rovine del precedente Impero Infinito dei Rakata. Col passare dei secoli, gli Jedi Oscuri esiliati vennero dimenticati dalla Repubblica Galattica, così come ogni informazione sulla Repubblica venne perduta dai Sith. Le due civiltà prosperarono nell'isolamento, ognuna ignorante dell'esistenza dell'altra. Il Terzo Grande Scisma ed il Cataclisma di Vultar Nel 4250 BBY su Coruscant scoppiò il Terzo Grande Scisma. Tale conflitto portò alla distruzione degli Jedi Oscuri nel Cataclisma di Vultar La Grande Guerra Sith Molti Jedi sedotti da Exar Kun divennero Jedi Oscuri. Dopo la morte di Kun continuarono ad esistere molti Jedi Oscuri che servirono dei nuovi Signori dei Sith come Darth Malak e Darth Nihilus. Durante l'era di Lord Kaan, molti usufruitori del lato oscuro vennero considerati Signori dei Sith, e molto pochi Jedi Oscuri furono visti nei millenni successivi, fino alle Guerre dei Cloni. La Guerra Civile Jedi Molti Jedi si unirono a Revan e Malak quando i due Cavalieri Jedi decisero di combattere le Guerre Mandaloriane, e quasi tutti divennero Jedi Oscuri quando la Guerra Civile Jedi ebbe inizio. Altri Jedi che non avevano seguito la coppia, vennero catturati e trasformati in Jedi Oscuri. Il Quarto Grande Scisma e le Nuove Guerre Sith Nel 2000 BBY, il Maestro Jedi Umbaran Phanius cedette al lato oscuro. Egli lasciò l'Ordine Jedi con cinquanta Cavalieri Jedi e divenne Darth Ruin. Arrivò a fondare un Nuovo Impero Sith che successivamente portò alle Nuove Guerre Sith. L'Era Classica della Repubblica Intorno al 600 BBY, il Cavaliere Jedi caduto Allya venne bandita su Dathomir dove ella divenne la fondatrice delle Streghe di Dathomir. Nel 188 BBY su Genarius avvenne un conflitto che coinvolse dei Jedi Oscuri guidati dal Padawan caduto Kibh Jeen. Guerre dei Cloni thumb|left|180px|Un Jedi Oscuro [[Bpfasshi.]] Dopo la morte di Darth Maul, Darth Sidious prese come apprendista Darth Tyranus, il quale a sua volta istruì svariati Jedi Oscuri, tra cui Asajj Ventress, Sora Bulq e Savage Opress. Si presume che avesse sotto la sua ala anche l'ex-Jedi Quinlan Vos e il generale Jedi Pong Krell ucciso su Umbara dai suoi soldati che avevano scoperto il tradimento. Ventress e Bulq non lavorarono quasi mai insieme, poichè la prima lavorava principalmente con un cacciatore di taglie Gen'Dai di nome Durge mentre Savage Opress venne preso come apprendista dopo la presunta morte di Ventress anche se egli era in realtá un suo alleato usato per il fallimentare tentetivo di eliminare Dooku. 27 mesi dopo la Battaglia di Geonosis, avvenne la crisi degli Jedi Oscuri di Bpfassh. Un gruppo di Jedi Oscuri Bpfasshi scatenò un'ondata di terrore e distruzione nel sistema Bpfassh e, a tutti gli effetti, nell'intero Settore Sluis. Venne inviata una task force Jedi guidata da Yoda per fermare il gruppo e reprimere la sommossa. Verso la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni tutto andò storto per Dooku: Ventress, dopo aver simulato la propria morte, se ne andò in una località sconosciuta; Sora Bulk venne ucciso da Quinlan dopo che quest'ultimo ritornò al lato chiaro, durante l'Assedio di Saleucami; un altro Jedi Oscuro di nome Tol Skorr venne ucciso da Quinlan durante la battaglia; poche settimane dopo l'assedio, lo stesso Conte venne ucciso da Anakin Skywalker a bordo della nave ammiraglia del Generale Grievous, la Mano Invisibile. Poco tempo dopo, Skywalker divenne Darth Fener, il nuovo apprendista di Palpatine, ed i Sith regnarono la Galassia. Ciò portò all'apparizione di molti Jedi Oscuri. Impero Galattico thumb|right|150px|Membri dell'[[Elite del Lato Oscuro.]] Durante il periodo dell'Impero Galattico, Palpatine fondò la sua propria forza d'Elite del Lato Oscuro, composta da Jedi Oscuri. Molti Padawan dell'AgriCorps furono catturati da Fener dopo l'esecuzione dell'Ordine 66. Gli youngling che Fener non uccise (molto pochi), vennero addestrati nelle vie del lato oscuro da svariati Adepti del Lato Oscuro. Dopo averne già perduti altri, Palpatine non volle limitarsi ad un apprendista, per cui l'Elite del Lato Oscuro divenne la mano destra di Lord Sidious durante l'Operazione Mano d'Ombra. Palpatine addestrò inoltre diverse Mani dell'Imperatore: speciali assassini ai suoi ordini. Tra i più famosi vanno citate la nuora di Fener, Mara Jade Skywalker, e Shira Brie, che poi sarebbe divenuta Lumiya, l'apprendista di Fener. Successivamente Mara venne riportata al lato chiaro dal suo futuro marito, Luke Skywalker, e divenne un Maestro Jedi. Era post-Palpatine thumb|left|170px|L'[[Inquisitore Jerec e Desann.]] Dopo la Battaglia di Endor, alcuni Jedi Oscuri apparvero sporadicamente, fino alla creazione del Secondo Imperium. Molti Jedi Oscuri, guidati da un ex-Jedi di nome Brakiss, assaltarono l'Accademia Jedi di Luke Skywalker su Yavin 4. Alla fine Brakiss fu ucciso quando una Guardia Reale attivò un dispositivo esplosivo dopo essere stata quasi da egli uccisa, distruggendo così il Secondo Imperium. Un altro gruppo di Jedi Oscuri si radunò sotto Jerec nel tentativo di localizzare ed ottenere il potere della Valle degli Jedi. Questa fazione, spesso nota come Sette Jedi Oscuri, fu sconfitta da Kyle Katarn. Nella campagna dell'Impero Rinato, Lord Hethrir, Desann e l'Ammiraglio Galak Fyyar, crearono un inusuale ibrido tra Jedi Oscuri e stormtrooper dando loro un'armatura in tessuto di cortosis e cristalli da Artus Prime. Questi soldati vennero chiamati shadowtrooper. Kyle Katarn, addestrato nelle vie degli Jedi, e la sua partner Jan Ors, posero fine al progetto e sconfissero due dei tre leader. Nel 14 ABY, il Maestro Katarn ed i suoi nuovi apprendisti, Rosh Penin e Jaden Korr, vennero in aiuto della Nuova Repubblica quando l'ex apprendista di Desann, Tavion Axmis, scoprì lo Scettro di Ragnos e creò un nuovo culto Sith chiamato i Discepoli di Ragnos. Il culto era composto da cultisti e dai vecchi guerrieri Rinati di Desann, ed era inoltre alleato con l'Imperial Remnant. I Discepoli di Tavion furono sconfitti da Korr e Katarn, mentre Rosh venne riportato al lato chiaro dopo essersi unito al culto. Durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong e la crisi del Nido Oscuro, non era rimasto quasi nessun Jedi Oscuro. Gli unici visti durante entrambe queste crisi furono la Sorella della Notte Lomi Plo e lo studente dell'Accademia dell'Ombra Welk. Entrambi vennero uccisi da Luke Skywalker durante la crisi del Nido Oscuro. Anche un'ex Jedi di nome Alema Rar divenne Jedi Oscuro durante la Crisi del Nido Oscuro, ma venne creduta morta durante una delle ultime battaglie. In realtà Alema sopravvisse sebbene gravemente ferita, solo per morire più tardi per mano di Jagged Fel. Nonostante tutte queste morti e sconfitte, la Signora Oscura Lumiya riapparve, ma venne alla fine uccisa da Luke Skywalker, il quale credeva che ella avesse assassinato Mara. La via del Jedi Oscuro Se gli Jedi possono cedere al lato oscuro, è anche possibile per uno Jedi Oscuro ritornare al lato chiaro. Esempi famosi di Jedi Oscuri redenti nella storia includono: Juhani, Yuthura Ban, Atris, Quinlan Vos, Yun, Kyle Katarn, Mara Jade, Zekk, Rosh Penin, Kyp Durron, Flint e Kam Solusar. Jedi Oscuri noti thumb|right|180px|[[Quinlan Vos.]] *Alora *Ambaln *Gwellib Ap-Llewff *Argor *Boc Aseca *Ialann Aso *Atris (redenta dall'Esule Jedi) *Tavion Axmis *Azrakel *Daye Azur-Jamin (redento) *Baritha *Barukka (redenta) *Beldorian *Depa Billaba *Brakiss *Jaalib Brandl *Sora Bulq *Joruus C'baoth *Callef *Alysun Celz *Bruck Chun *Charal *Cronal *Figura Ammantata *Sa Cuis *Artel Darc *Ameesa Darys *Nial Declann *Desann *Diax *Vydel Dir'Nul *Sha'ala Doneeta *Drayneen *Jeng Droga *Durrei *Baddon Fass *Fa'Zoll *Iesrena Feroldam *Flint (redento) *Garowyn *Gethzerion *Vill Goir *Gorc *Gornash *Dvakvar Grahrk *Grania *Gruthashaal *Kvag Gthull *Halmere *Set Harth *Brigta Hejaran *Hethrir *Ablow Hirzo *Fath H'ray *Hydra thumb|right|250px|[[Asajj Ventress, una degli Accoliti Oscuri del Conte Dooku.]] *Irek Ismaren *Roganda Ismaren *Ylairo Iteu *Shela Jalahafi *Teles Jalahafi *Jedgar *Kibh Jeen *Jerec *Juhani (redenta da Revan) *Kaa (Jedi Oscuro) *Kadann *Tamith Kai *Volfe Karkko *Karoc *Kyle Katarn (redento da Mara Jade) *Zasm Kath *Danaan Kerr *Kharys *Vess Kogo *Xarot Korlin *Dasariah Kothos *Vil Kothos *Kueller *Exar Kun *Ros Lai *Leandra *Leela *Lettow *Lii *Lycan *Arden Lyn *Malorum *Galen Marek (redento da Rahm Kota) *Maw *Mellichae *Merili *Mighella *Axkva Min *Morag *Morathax *Krdys Mordi *Saalo Morn *Bengel Morr (redento) *Nefta *Xecr Nist *Etoov Noojojea *Ocheron *Olof *Osskski *Lanu Pasiq *Pic *Lomi Plo *Sarcev Quest *Vonnda Ra *Alema Rar *Loam Redge *Robetheri *Saato *Shabell *Sancor *San’sii the Kursk *Sariss *Aayla Secura (redenta dal suo ex Maestro) *Sedriss *Kadrian Sey *Aralina Silk *Silri *Shadowtrooper *Sheyvan *Aurra Sing *Tol Skorr *Luuke Skywalker *Mox Slosin *Kam Solusar (redento da Luke Skywalker) *Maarek Stele *Sev'rance Tann *Tao (redento salvando Darth Fener) *Tedryn-Sha *Ter-Idi *Savuud Thimram *T'iaz *Laddinare Torbin *Travgen *Antinnis Tremayne *Trenox *Vost Tyne *Nikkos Tyris *Urootar *Vansk *Varr *Kar Vastor *Halagad Ventor (redento) *Asajj Ventress *Vialco *Vinoc *Volytar *Quinlan Vos (redento dai suoi ex Padawan e Master) *Komari Vosa *Vrke *Welk *Xanatos *Xendor *Ja'ce Yiaso *Yun (redento dallo spirito di Qu Rahn e da se stesso salvando Kyle Katarn) *Zalem *Zekk (redento da Jaina Solo) Jedi Oscuri che divennero Sith *Ajunta Pall (redento da Revan) *A'Sharad Hett *Exar Kun *Flint (redento da Luke Skywalker) *Freedon Nadd *Haazen *Tahiri Veila (redenta da Ben Skywalker) *XoXaan *Yuthura Ban (redenta da Revan) Dietro le quinte Il termine Jedi Oscuro è molto controverso e risulta difficile dire chi lo è o meno. Il primo a coniare questo termine è stato lo scrittore Timothy Zahn ne "L'erede dell'Impero" per definire Joruus C'baoth. Molti fan affermano che può essere definito Jedi Oscuro solo chi è stato in precedenza uno Jedi o che è stato coinvolto nel processo di essere addestrato come membro dell'Ordine. La definizione corretta però include qualunque individuo usufruitore del lato oscuro della Forza, fosse esso stato uno Jedi o meno.Leland Chee sui "Jedi Oscuri nell'UE..." Comparse *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Resurrection'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Stele Chronicles'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' |Scroll Box}} Fonti *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * Note e Riferimenti Categoria:Jedi caduti